We've Got Each Other (TAaP-verse)
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Multi-part mpreg. Fair warning: I'm not promising (nor ruling out) a happy ending... A few years after setting down, Jack falls pregnant for the first time since he was a Time Agent. But a lot has changed since then.
1. Chapter 1

"You look tired," Ianto said, rubbing Jack's shoulders.

"Just a little," Jack admitted.

"Haven't seen you like that in some while. Everything alright?"

"You putting me to work around here, that's all."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Try another?"

"I'm fine, Yan."

"Jack…," Ianto said in a serious tone.

Jack sighed and reached up to cover Ianto's hand on his shoulder. "I'm ok, really. I haven't been feeling great the last couple days, but I'm alright. I wasn't going to say anything because it's probably nothing, but… it kinda feels like it did…," Jack paused for a long breath, "…last time I was pregnant."

Ianto was dead silent for a moment, then took his hands from Jack's shoulders. "I was just a bit concerned, that's all. Even married and there's things you won't talk about; got to give me one of your incredible spaceman stories to cover."

Jack stood and turned to hold Ianto's shoulders. "That's no story, Ianto. I _can_ have kids. Usually not here anymore, but it's possible. 3000 years of evolution and science…."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I said that. I know you don't keep things from me on purpose, it just scares me when you don't seem yourself. I mean, it's been years since your last death…."

"I don't think that's changed it," Jack said, not sure if he was reassuring Ianto or disappointing himself.

"Jack… did you say you could be pregnant?"

Jack nodded. "It's possible. I haven't thought about it in a while, but out here we don't get exposed to as much adulterated water as we did in the middle of Cardiff…."

"You're really not winding me up?"

"No."

"Is there any way to know?"

"Could scan. Just… you'd need to wear the strap and activate it."

Ianto couldn't help the little grin at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I've done that before."

Jack nodded and went to get the wrist strap that he no longer wore but kept in a safe. Ianto followed and put it on when Jack handed it to him.

"Alright, you just need to press and hold here. One sweep from head to toe should do it." Jack stepped back and let Ianto run the scan over him.

Ianto swallowed hard when he read the result on the small screen:

_51__st__ century human male. Status: healthy. Excessive time-vortex filtrate detected; human chorionic gonadotropin type-m detected – likelihood of pregnancy: 97.7%._

"Jack…," Ianto whispered.

"It's yes?" Jack asked, holding his breath.

Ianto nodded.

Jack let out his breath, half-excited and half-terrified. "I can't believe we didn't talk about this… we should have talked and decided together…."

"It's alright, Jack," Ianto said, reaching for Jack's hand.

"Yeah, but… I shoulda made sure you knew, and that it was what we both wanted. Yan, I feel like I tricked you or something. I didn't mean to, I swear, I just wasn't even thinking…."

"Jack… you're not happy about it?"

"Of course I am! I… are you?"

"Jack, we're gonna have a kid…."

"Yeah. And, how do you feel about that…?"

"Yeah, I'm… well, I'm surprised, yes. I definitely didn't think that was exactly in the cards… but… yes, I'm happy. I also think I might pass out in a moment."

Jack laughed and directed Ianto toward the bed to sit down. "That's why we should have talked about it. You aren't used to the idea of pregnant men."

"I've seen plenty of things I'm not used to in my life."

"Yeah, but you've never been married to one," Jack grinned.

"Granted."

"Why don't you rest for a minute? Get used to the idea of being a daddy. I'll make some tea or something."

Ianto swallowed hard. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"That kinda comes with having a kid."

"But I don't know how! What will we need? I should write this all down…."

"No, you don't. Just sit. There's plenty of time for figuring things out, ok? Just sit still. I'm gonna make some tea."

"Ok…. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch the coffee."

Jack snickered, kissing Ianto's forehead. "I won't as long as you sit right there… Daddy."

* * *

"Hey, Jack."

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time?"

Jack chuckled. "Two hours ago! Getting forgetful, are we?"

"Not that, you idiot. You know…," Ianto said, reverently touching Jack's stomach. "Was that Alice?" Ianto usually tried to be careful about that subject, but he figured this was relevant enough.

"Oh. No, it still doesn't work _that_ way. It was… it was a long time ago, when I was pregnant last."

"We kind of have different definitions of 'long time,' Jack."

"I was still with the Time Agency."

"Oh… really has been a while, then."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Are you really sure you want to hear this?" Jack asked, turning over to face his husband in the moonlight. "You know I'll tell you anything, but I don't want to upset you, either."

"It's ok, Jack. I want to know."

Jack nodded and took a breath. "It was with John, toward the end of our time-loop 'marriage.' And when we came out of the loop, it… kinda reset things, physically."

Ianto was quiet for a moment. "You mean you lost the baby?"

"I wouldn't really put it that way. I just… wasn't pregnant anymore. It never happened. Except it did, and then it un-happened. I wish I could say it was upsetting, but to be honest… can you imagine me having a kid with him?"

"I can't imagine anyone having a kid with him and I genuinely hope no one is ever fool enough to do so."

"Exactly."

"How long were you pregnant?"

"A little beyond the first trimester, I think."

"So… you've never been through, you know… the whole thing."

"Nope. And I have no idea what to expect because those 21st century pregnancy books don't exactly apply to me."

"You nervous?"

"Kinda. Are you?"

"Petrified."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto. "At least we get to be scared together."

Ianto pulled Jack close and snuggled into. "Jack? You start craving fish fingers and custard and I'm sending you to live with _you-know-who_ for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Mean. Just for that, maybe I don't want to call him Little Yan anymore."

Ianto stopped. "Him? Do you -"

"No, I don't know. Just kinda daydreaming, that's all."

"You want it to be a boy?"

"I want it to be happy and healthy, that's all I care about."

"Me too."

"What kind of names do you like?" Jack asked. "Would you want to call a little boy Ianto or Jack?"

"I don't know. I think I'd rather our baby has his or her own name. What do you think?"

"I think so too. Are there any Welsh names you like?"

"Anything that's not a derivative of David. Done to death around here. Anyway, there's lots of time to talk about that stuff. Let's just get some rest. You need lots of it now, Dad."

"Am I gonna be treated like spun glass for the next nine months? I can still do things, you know?"

"Yes, Jack, like looking after your health more than usual. Sleeping right and eating right to start." Ianto paused. "Jack… who's gonna look after you through this?"

Jack sighed. "You are, I know," he said, trying not to roll his eyes.

"No, I mean… of course I'll look after you, but I meant medically. You've got to have prenatal care, but I rather doubt NHS is going to…. I suppose we could get on to Martha, if she's got the time. Would she know… _this_ stuff?"

"Ianto? Relax, please. It's going to be fine. I can call Martha, yeah, and I'll start wearing the strap again. It'll monitor vitamin levels and stuff for me. Please don't worry?"

"Do you really think that's possible, Jack? Me not worrying."

Jack smiled. "No, probably not. But I promise you this is all normal."

"Yeah, in the 51st century," Ianto mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, tiger," Jack grinned over a glass of pineapple juice as Ianto all but stumbled his way into the breakfast nook.

Ianto managed to raise an eyebrow as he measured the coffee. "Coffee shouldn't be so far away from the bed," he grumbled.

"It isn't in the future," Jack said. "Well, it is, but all you have to do is tap your wrist strap and a fresh cup materializes on the nightstand. If you're a Time Agent, anyway."

"Why are you so perky? Aren't you meant to have morning sickness or something unpleasant?"

"You didn't sleep a wink, did you?" Jack asked. Ianto used to get along with no more than a few hours a night, but ever since he and Ianto had officially 'retired,' Jack found Ianto to be quite grumpy without a solid 7 hours sleep. "And anyway, it's late-afternoon-sickness for me. And it's not sickness so much as just… fatigue. Evolution."

Jack stood up and reached for a coffee mug to fill with Ianto's morning brew, only to have his hand slapped.

"You are _so_ not allowed caffeine unless it's cleared by Martha."

Jack looked genuinely distraught. "You can't do that! Just one cup… I'll even take lots of cream."

"You'll take decaf with lots of cream until I know how much caffeine is safe for you. And why the _hell_ is there a tree on our patio?"

"A what?"

Ianto pointed out the back door. On the patio in a huge pot was a tall, tropical tree with broad leaves. He and Jack went out to investigate and found a tag, reading, "Jack – from Villengard."

"Who's _Villengard_?" Ianto said suspiciously, seeing Jack's nostalgic smile.

"Present from the Doctor," Jack said. "Sort of a private joke that goes back – _way_ back – to when we first met. See, I had this sonic blaster, which was impossible to get any parts for after _he_ blew up the damned factory. The site ended up being a banana grove."

"Viking planet… or Tolkien-world?"

Jack just laughed and kissed Ianto's cheek. He plucked off a couple bananas and handed one to his husband. "They're really good."

"Are they safe, Jack?" Ianto asked, looking at the banana in his hand.

"Of course. I mean, they make lousy guns, anyway."

Ianto chose to ignore that statement, sure it made perfect sense to a Time Agent. "Will it stay alive in the Welsh countryside? I thought bananas were rather tropical."

"Not from Villengard. Actually, their climate was rather Welsh. After the reactor went, anyway."

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack shouted, bellowing louder three seconds later.

"Jack…!" Ianto came running into the bedroom, practically cursing that he didn't have a weapon at hand. He fully expected to see some kind of alien threatening his husband… not Jack naked in front of the mirror. "What is it?"

"Look!"

Ianto dragged a hand over his face. "I've seen it, Jack. We're married."

"No… _look_," Jack said, turning sideways and pointing at his abdomen.

It took Ianto a moment, then suddenly his jaw dropped and he walked up to Jack, carefully touching his stomach. "You've never had an ounce of fat. Is that…?"

Jack nodded ecstatically. "Yeah, I think it is."

Ianto slowly dragged his eyes from Jack's belly to meet his gaze. Jack almost laughed at the look of amazement and terror Ianto had.

"Baby…?" Ianto murmured.

"Yeah?"

"No, I mean…." Ianto shook his head, snapping out of it. "When have I ever called you 'baby'?"

Jack did laugh then, wrapping his arms around Ianto in a tight hug. Then Jack pulled back just enough to kiss Ianto as if both their lives depended on it.

"Yan," Jack breathed, "let's…." Jack stopped mid-suggestion and winced. "Ouch. Ok, so maybe in a minute."

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, worried.

"Nothing," Jack said, shaking his head. "Relax. Just a… cramp or something. My body kinda has a little more accommodating to do."

"Should you ring Martha?"

"No, no, it's ok. Really. Totally normal."

Ianto didn't look entirely convinced.

"Here, look," Jack said, pressing a couple buttons on his wrist strap. "See? Nothing unusual."

"It's almost weird, you wearing that again. I think I've known you as long without it as I did with it."

"Yeah, and neither of us know exactly what _else_ it does yet," Jack grinned.

"As long as it keeps you healthy, I don't care."

"I'm perpetually healthy… literally," Jack said.

"Do we know that?"

"Pregnancy isn't gonna change it, Yan," Jack sighed.

"Not really sure I'd want it to," Ianto admitted. "I know that's selfish."

"I wouldn't want you to lose me, either," Jack said, pulling him into a hug. "As much as I never want to lose you."

"Let's get back to the original conversation, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled.

"Ok. So what else is your body going through? Bearing in mind, I know absolutely nothing about this stuff, at all."

Jack shrugged. "Been tired as fuck, but again, that's normal. Getting better, too. There's some other stuff, but all normal. Um… kinda gross some of it. You don't really want to know, do you?"

"I've cleaned up dead weevils," Ianto said. "Been a while, but I bet I can handle bodily functions of my pregnant husband."

Jack took a deep breath. "My body develops a womb. So, other things have to move a little. The stuff that women get… I get it like triple. But that should be easing up now. Just the baby growing now. Well, uh, that's the 51st century health class info anyway."

"Is it still safe to…."

"Yeah, sure. Are you still gonna want to, though?"

"Of course I am," Ianto said, pulling Jack into a hug.

"There's not some weird kinda pregnancy kink there, right? Cause that's always sorta freaked me out."

"Jack, there's no kink. You're my husband and I love you, in any condition."

Jack's eyes filled instantly and he crushed Ianto to him. "I don't think I've ever heard anything more beautiful than that," he sniffed. "These stupid hormones…."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's neck.

"And just so there's no mistake," Jack said, "that's way more than mutual. You're my husband and I will _always_ love you… in any condition."

"How did I get so lucky?" Ianto asked softly, stroking Jack's cheek.

"I think you were just due, that's all." Jack paused. "Hey… wanna know something cool?"

Ianto raised his brows.

"You got me pregnant," Jack grinned with a giddy laugh.

* * *

"Yan…," Jack whispered, holding Ianto in the dark. Ianto gave a grunt that Jack could barely hear. Not awake, then, Jack thought. He continued anyway, keeping his voice as low as possible. "We're gonna have a baby together. You and me. You get to be a daddy, and I… I get another chance. And I'm _not_ messing up this time. Of course, that'll be a little easier 'cause you'll be on my side… our side. I know I've told you how much it means… you accepting me; but I don't know if you'll ever really understand. When people run away from you because of something you never asked for and can't change…. Well, maybe you do get that, after all. I just mean… thank you, Ianto Jones. Thank you."

"You're welcome," came the whisper beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooh! Nice!"

"What is?" Ianto asked, confused.

"You, sexy," Jack grinned.

"Me? On what planet?" Ianto scoffed, looking down at himself and seeing nothing particularly appealing about his boxers and singlet.

"Any planet you're on," Jack purred, pulling Ianto down to him as he got into bed.

Ianto shook his head, still unable to believe it. "This has got to be some hormone thing. Pregnancy makes you even randier than usual? I'm not sure I'm going to survive another 6 months of it!"

"I think it's just that you don't show off those biceps and pecs enough," Jack murmured, his lips brushing against Ianto's as he spoke, his hands brushing the muscles he so admired. "My sexy husband walks into the bedroom looking like that… how else am I going to react?"

"Certainly not like it's something you've seen before," Ianto smirked.

Jack shook his head and continued kissing Ianto. "Want you," Jack said between kisses.

"Oh, alright, yeah," Ianto sighed. "But don't go thinking I'm going to be keeping you up the duff just 'cause I get all the benefit of it!"

"Never crossed my mind… big boy," Jack promised with a grin.

"_You_ are incorrigible!" Ianto snickered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Uh huh," Jack mumbled, his eyes rolling back as Ianto's hand wandered south.

* * *

"Morning," Ianto said, kissing Jack's forehead softly.

"Hi," Jack said, yawning.

"Martha will be round in an hour, figured you might want to be awake," Ianto grinned. "I further figured I'd do us all a breakfast after. Toast, bacon, eggs?"

"Eggs?" Jack said, looking ill and shaking his head.

"Why not? You've always… oh… you're getting aversions now."

"I can't even stand the thought of the things," Jack said, covering his eyes.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. How about those alien bananas, then?"

"Yeah, that would be better," Jack nodded. "Actually, those with an Andromedaen custard would be really good…."

"Just gone out of Andromedaen custards," Ianto said dryly.

"I could just pop out for some…," Jack suggested, shaking his left wrist.

"No."

Jack pouted.

"No."

"You aren't allowed to say no to a pregnant man!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're worse than the Doctor."

"That may be the highest compliment you've ever paid me," Ianto grinned. "Although, that sexy husband bit last night was a close second. Run your shower?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"And no 'popping off' either, spaceman! You can come in here with me and brush your teeth like a good lad."

"You're going to be a hell of a dad," Jack grumbled, getting out of bed.

Ianto stopped, looking a bit dazed. "Do you really think so, though?"

Jack shook his head. "I know so," he said, wrapping Ianto in a hug.

Ianto was fairly sure they looked ridiculous. A man in his 3-months-pregnant husband's dressing gown and said 3-months-pregnant husband stark bullock naked. He knew without a doubt that he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"So… Ianto. I was just discussing with Jack the possibility of the two of you stopping for a visit in London in the next few weeks."

"Oh?" Ianto looked up from setting the breakfast table.

"Martha says she has some advanced tech – almost as good as our old stuff. We could find out if it's a boy or a girl. That is… if you want to know yet," Jack said, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto stopped to think for a moment. "I don't know. I think I want to give it some thought. Wanting to know, I mean. Part of me does – would make planning a lot easier. But… I don't know. You don't get too many surprises like that one, do you?"

Martha smiled. "Nope, you don't. There's no rush, guys, take all the time you want. I just figured it might be better not to bring the equipment out here on personal calls. And either way, the invitation stands. We'd love to have you for a weekend, any time."

"That, I think I can say, we will definitely accept," Ianto said. "And the same goes for you and Mickey. Any time. Just give us a ring."

"You got it. Breakfast looks brilliant, Ianto. You didn't have to do all this."

"As long as Jack's eating for two, I might as well. Besides, old habits…."

"Told you I have to keep him around for something," Jack shrugged.

"Quiet, you. What's the report, Martha?"

"Healthy as a…. An ox," Martha said, heading off the innuendo she could already see forming in Jack's mind.

Jack couldn't help grinning.

"Probably ought to put him on half-caffeine though."

"Since when?" Jack protested. "You didn't say anything about that!"

"You on half-caff is for Ianto's health, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and Ianto laughed and leaned over to whisper something to Martha that caused them to share a snicker. Jack just sat pouting across the table.

"I would also say Jack is under the care of a very good husband," Martha added.

Jack's pout softened into a smile. "No argument there. Best in the universe from where I'm sitting."

"You should see it from where I'm sitting," Ianto winked.

"Actually, I'm not sure he hasn't," Martha said.

"You're right, I'm fairly sure he has," Ianto laughed.

Jack's pout returned full force.

* * *

"So, have you thought any more about it?" Jack asked as they settled in that night.

"Knowing the sex, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Not sure I do. I mean, it really won't matter either way. I think I'd kinda like the surprise. What do you think?"

"I think that might be the only time I've ever heard you say that," Jack grinned.

"I know, but this will be a nice surprise, no matter what."

"You're right about that," Jack said, pulling him into a hug.

"And you still didn't tell me what you think."

Jack winced.

"What? You do want to know?"

Jack shook his head. "No… I mean…." His wince turned into a grimace and he took a few deep breaths. "Damn, that hurts."

"What does?"

"Just a cramp," Jack groaned.

Ianto frowned. "I wish it didn't hurt you. Can I help?"

Jack smiled at Ianto through the pain. "Hey, it's gonna be worth it. Give me your hand and I'll be fine."

Ianto held Jack's hand while gently brushing the fringe off his forehead and kissing it. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Jack said. "See? You made me feel better already."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tissues...?**

* * *

Jack woke in the night, uncomfortably hot. Ianto, being Welsh, was perpetually cold, and Jack was about to tuck his half of the duvet around Ianto when another cramp hit him. Jack tried to lie still and breathe through it.

"S'wrong?" Ianto asked sleepily beside him.

"Shh. 'Nother cramp. It's alright, just sleep."

"Jack…."

"It's fine, Yan, really. You heard Martha, I'm healthy. Please just sleep, sweetheart?"

"I can't sleep while you're in pain, Jack," Ianto said, sitting up.

"It'll go away in a minute."

"I'm worried, though. This is the fourth time in a couple days."

"It's easing up, Yan. C'mere, just hold me. Told you, it's just a little tougher for me, but it's ok. I can deal with it."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. "I just don't like seeing you hurting. Never did."

Jack smiled fondly. "Been looking out for me since that first moment."

"And I'll keep doing it."

"So will I."

"Think you can get some more sleep? You really need it."

Jack yawned and nodded. "Guess I do. Stay?"

"Where would I go?" Ianto smiled.

"How long have I known you? You wake up in the night, and next morning the place is spotless."

"So we've got cleaning elves."

Jack smirked. "Yeah. Ones called Ianto Jones."

"Jones-Harkness."

Jack pulled Ianto in for a kiss. "Sleep."

* * *

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Just ok?"

"I'm pregnant, Ianto. I'm fine."

"Do you feel like eating?"

"A little."

"Tea and toast alright?"

Jack nodded and sat down at the breakfast table. "Banana too, I think. Potassium will help the cramping."

Ianto still felt rather helpless, but hoped Jack was right about the bananas. He poured a couple mugs of tea but when he turned, he found Jack doubled over, his face contorted in pain.

"Christ, Jack. I can't stand this. I'm ringing Martha."

"Don't bother her, Yan," Jack gasped. "She was just here."

"You are in agony. That's not right. Something's wrong, Jack."

"You can't expect a typical 21st century pregnancy…," Jack said, "my own dad's pregnancy was rough. It's just -" Jack started, getting up to fetch the milk from the counter. But as he stood, he wobbled and then collapsed on the kitchen floor.

"Oh god," Ianto breathed, frozen in panic. "Jack? Jack! Come on…." Ianto knelt down and shook Jack gently.

"What…. Fuck, did I fall 'sleep?" Jack mumbled.

"You passed out, Jack! Come on, you're having a lie-down," Ianto said, helping Jack up and into the living room to lie on a sofa. "Do _not_ get up," Ianto warned, sprinting upstairs for his phone.

_Hello, Joneses! Is this – finally – a 'thank you' call about the banana tree?_

"Doctor, he needs you. Now. Like, immediately-now. Not 'now' like in 6 months. _Now_."

_What's happened?_

"I don't know. I think something's really wrong. Please."

_On my way._

"Thank you. Mind the roses."

Ianto ran back down to Jack and knelt beside the sofa. "I've rang the Doctor."

"Ianto… it's just a little cramp."

Ianto clenched his teeth and glared as he stood up. "You've been saying that for days. I have seen you bloody impaled – _no_ jokes! – but never have I seen you in this kind of torture. _This_ is why men aren't meant to get pregnant. You especially. You'll tough everything out because you're so used to taking everything and not dying. Well, I'm not used to it! I'm fucking terrified!"

"You're terrified? Of what? What you don't know? _I'm_ from the 51st century; _I_ am perfectly capable of pregnancy. So if you want to be provincially-minded, try it someplace else!"

"This is nothing to do with -"

Ianto was interrupted by the TARDIS engines outside the window. He hurried out to the Doctor to bring him in to the living room. "He's been having awful pain for the last couple days. He keeps brushing it off, but he passed out just before I rang you this morning."

"I'm fine, Doctor," Jack insisted. "My _husband_ just refuses to believe that this is the way it always is."

The Doctor cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable standing in the middle of a domestic quarrel. "Mr. Jones… I was wondering if I could have a cup or two of that brilliant coffee of yours?"

Ianto gave him a look of mild wariness, knowing the Doctor just wanted him out of the room. "Certainly. I'll just be a moment," Ianto said stiffly, walking out of the room.

"Jack…," the Doctor started, perching on the coffee table in front of Jack. "You've been pregnant before?"

"Yeah. Well, kinda. A long time ago."

"A long time as in?"

"Before we met."

"And what happened then?"

"I was in a time-loop for 5 years with my partner. I got pregnant. But after about three months, we finally got outta that damned time-loop and it… well…."

"Biological reset."

"Yeah."

"Was that pregnancy anything like this?"

"Not really," Jack shrugged. "But I figured that would have come eventually. It's just… male pregnancies, right? My own dad… he used to say mum had it a lot easier with my brother. I've never known a guy who didn't go through hell. One worse than the last."

"Always one-upping one another, you mean?"

Jack snorted. "Yeah, kinda." Then he looked up. "Fish stories?"

"Pretty much. 51st century. You're all the same. And, actually… I should have known that."

"Known what?"

"Ah, coffee. Lovely. Thank you," the Doctor said as Ianto returned and handed him a mug.

"You're welcome."

"One more little favour, if I might ask?" the Doctor said, setting the coffee aside as if he never had any intention of drinking it.

Ianto gave him a tired look.

"Could you just slip in under Jack's shoulders and prop him up a bit?"

"'Course," Ianto said, sitting down as Jack sat up and fixing a scatter pillow under Jack's head as he lie back down. "Sorry I shouted," Ianto said softly to Jack.

"I'm sorry, too. I know you're scared," Jack said, reaching for Ianto's hand. "Known what, Doc?"

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. "As I started to say… all those stories about how bad those pregnancies were…. That's a 'guy' thing, apparently," the Doctor shrugged. "Everybody wants to have been through the _worst_."

"I figured. It's the wrist-straps all over again. Always a bloody pissing contest."

"Yes, well… the point is, Mr. Jones, you are correct, it shouldn't be that bad, really. Not by 51st century standards."

"Ok, so what's that mean?" Jack asked.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned Jack, head to toe. The look that came over him wasn't good. "I should have known," he muttered.

"Known what?" Jack asked for the third time, and beginning to grow impatient.

The Doctor sighed, barely able to meet Jack or Ianto's eyes. "51st century DNA and 20th century DNA."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked quietly.

"They just don't quite match up. There are a few little evolutions that… well, one sort of just… doesn't recognize the other."

"Doctor?" Jack said, trying to understand what he meant.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What… why?"

"It's like a zipper," Ianto said flatly, "the DNA. If they don't fit together right, it doesn't go. I think… I think it's… not good, is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Doctor, wait…," Jack said, sitting up slowly from Ianto's lap. "You can't mean…."

"He does, Jack. Same thing happened to Rhi, just after I started at uni. Only, not because of different centuries, obviously." If Ianto had thought it was difficult to see Jack in pain, seeing him looking so numbed was devastating.

Jack stood up and walked calmly out of the house as if nothing bothered him in the least.

Ianto remained sitting for a minute, not sure he'd be able to stand steadily. He took a long, shaky breath and tried to hold himself together. Jack would need him, he told himself.

"Doctor… I gather you're about the nearest thing to omniscient or a god there is in this universe. Can you… is there any kind of explanation? I don't just mean this, I mean everything. His whole life. He's never had a break from the time he was a child. Why does the Universe or whatever it is… why him?"

"I don't know, Mr. Jones," the Doctor said softly. "And I'm not sure I could stand knowing. Maybe whatever-it-is knows the ones who will have someone to help them find peace, though."

Ianto shook his head slowly as if that didn't explain it at all to him. "Excuse me," he said, getting up and following the direction Jack went.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto found Jack sat on the park bench they'd put in beside the stream on their property. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside Jack and took his hand.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand back. Both stayed silent for a long while, listening to the running water and the little toads that inhabited the stream banks.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered eventually.

Ianto had wondered how long it would be before Jack said that. "Don't you dare apologize," Ianto said quietly. "Don't you dare believe for a second that this is your fault. I won't have it."

"Of course it is, Ianto. It's my body, my DNA, _me_ that's wrong."

"Or my DNA that isn't evolved to match. But that doesn't make it my fault either."

"No, not your fault. I should have… I didn't know…."

"You weren't to know. Even the Doctor didn't realize until there was a problem."

"Then I should have listened to you. You knew something was wrong."

"Wouldn't have helped."

"But I should listen to you! This would have been your baby, too. Ianto…."

Ianto had never heard Jack say his name like that before, like he was begging for help that he knew Ianto couldn't give. All Ianto could do was pull him in and hold on.

"Why did you ever fall for me?" Jack whispered desperately.

"I've never known that, Jack. Don't think it's something I can know. There's too much to define."

"I swore off love for so long after I figured out I'd never bring anything but hurt to the people I cared most about. And that I'd always have to lose them. But you came…." Jack faltered on a long sob. "And now I can't live without you. So you have to accept my apology, please. Because I need you like I need air, Ianto."

"Jack…. How can you talk like I would leave?"

"I wouldn't blame you," Jack muttered. "Won't ever have a normal life with me."

"I don't care what kind of life I have," Ianto said, wrapping himself tighter around Jack. "The only kind of life that matters to me is one with you."

"I'm not very good to be around. I've proved that time and again."

"It's a dangerous world, Jack. Bad things can happen to anyone. I think it's more like some of us have signed on for additional exposure to hazards. Don't think I ever had illusions of normality or safety – and that's not because of you, Jack. Ever since I joined up in London, I knew things would always be different. What I didn't expect was you, and us… this. _This_ is what makes all the danger and sadness bearable. Jack… this happens to 'normal' couples as well. Rhi didn't marry Johnny because they were going to have a baby together. She married him because they got through losing the baby together. And as for being safe with you – you blew up a planet of monsters to get me back. No, I'm not leaving you. Not until whatever refuses to _keep_ you refuses _not_ to take me. Ok, so we can't ever have 'normal' exactly. But if that's the price of having one another, fine by me."

"Everything this universe has done to me… but it let me find you," Jack murmured.

"What would help, Jack? I don't mean just now, but whatever it is, whenever you think of it. Anything you want. If you want to go away for a while or just see friends… anything that makes you feel alright."

Jack nodded against Ianto's shoulder. "Thank you." For a long while, Jack stayed burrowed in Ianto's embrace. "You've always been the one to hold me," Jack said quietly.

"I think we've always held each other," Ianto said. "You've seen me through quite a lot as well."

"But no one else ever held me, not like you do. You let me need you sometimes. That's a real change for me. I'm always the big guy who protects everybody else."

"It's ok if you always need me, Jack. I need you as well, so it's square."

"I'll need you as long as I live. But I won't always have you."

"You'll have me for as long as I live, I can promise that."

Again Jack was quiet for a while, letting himself feel protected in a way he hadn't since the day he'd lost his father and brother, almost 200 years ago by then. "Remember the first time we danced?"

"That night in the Hub, or the first time publicly?"

Jack breathed a tiny laugh. "You remember everything."

"I remember how you kissed me after that dance. It was the first time I felt like something was really different with us. Romantically, I mean. You'd never kissed me quite like that before."

"I finally gave in to myself that night. Decided it really was ok to love you. Even if I did decide to keep it close to the vest."

"Like I didn't know," Ianto said softly. "You like to think you don't, but you wear your heart on your sleeve. Well, to my eyes, anyway."

"You see right through me. Most people don't bother trying."

"Their loss. They could get to know a really great guy."

"Better for knowing you."

"Tea, Joneses?" the Doctor asked carefully, walking down toward the stream with a couple of mugs.

Jack took a breath and sat up, kissing Ianto on the way. "Thanks, Doctor."

"I'm so sorry I can't help," the Doctor said regretfully, joining them on the park bench. "If there was anything I could do…."

"Not your fault, Doc. Some things are just that way, I guess."

"I just wish I'd thought of it before. You shouldn't have had to go through this."

"Maybe we were meant to, for some reason," Ianto said. "Though, none I can imagine."

The Doctor gave Ianto an appraising look for a moment and then gave him a nod, as if to say Ianto was definitely the one who would get Jack through.

"Yan… maybe some time away is a good idea," Jack said, reaching for Ianto's hand. "To be honest, I just don't want to think about telling people at this point."

"I could do that," Ianto offered. "I mean… unless you just don't want them knowing at all."

"I just don't want to hear the pity right now. Well-intentioned as it would be."

Ianto knew exactly what Jack meant.

"I could…," the Doctor started to say, then thought twice. "Well, I could pay a call to Martha and Mickey, anyway."

"That would be good of you," Ianto said. "I can ring the rest, let them know we're going on holiday because we need some time to ourselves, yeah?"

* * *

Late that night Ianto woke up from a dream he couldn't remember. He knew it wasn't pleasant, whatever it was, because he still felt uneasy. Jack was sleeping and Ianto didn't want to disturb his sleep, especially that night, so he slipped carefully out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown on his way downstairs.

Ianto froze when he heard someone moving about the lit kitchen. His hand automatically went toward where he'd so often slipped his Torchwood-issued weapon into his back waistband, before he realized he was in Jack's fluffy dressing gown and their guns were triple-dead-locked up in the bedroom.

After a quick glance around, Ianto grabbed a cast-iron poker from the fireplace and made his way tactically toward the kitchen. He silently let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he caught a flash of a red jacket with gold braiding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ianto demanded, holding the poker out in a fair sketch of a parry quarte.

"Tea, sandwiches. Fancy anything, Eye-candy?"

"Why are you in _my_ kitchen?"

John sighed. "Well, I'm paying _you_ a call. Wouldn't exactly go to your neighbor's house to do that, would I?"

"Did Jack get in touch with you?"

"No. And I'm a bit hurt about that, incidentally. I wasn't even invited to the wedding. I did, however, attend your funeral. Neat trick, Eye-candy. I didn't think _that_ condition was catching."

"It isn't. And I'm not having this conversation with you. A call from you is probably the last thing Jack needs right now, so please, attempt to be considerate, just the once?"

"He should be passed the fatigue by now. I've heard it's going for three months, isn't it?"

"_Would_ be," Ianto said tiredly, lowering the poker.

"Would… but isn't?"

Ianto shook his head and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot John had sitting on the kitchen table (without a pot holder under it).

John was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments. "Guess it wasn't time-loop related this time."

"No. DNA. Mine's not… quite up to his, apparently. Maybe that's just as well. I've no idea how to be a good father. And that's the worst of it, that some part of me feels relieved while he's so devastated. And I _really_ don't know why I'm telling you that."

"It was the other way round last time. I was the one devastated. Jack was relieved. He never said, but it was obvious. He went AWOL not long after, couldn't wait to get away."

Ianto sighed. He recognized Jack's need to get away from things that bothered him more than he liked to admit. And Ianto hated to admit that he could understand how John felt about that.

"Ianto? What's wrong… why aren't you in bed?" Jack called, coming down the stairs.

Ianto took a deep breath, wanting to tell Jack to go back to bed and that he'd be up in a minute, so that Jack wouldn't have to deal with his ex-'partner' just then, but he knew Jack too well.

"Yan…? Whoa. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Did no one ever tell you it's impolite to point? Well, with fingers, anyway," John said, his eyes making a bee-line to Jack's groin.

Ianto rolled his eyes and quickly threw a tea towel to his (unsurprisingly) naked husband.

"What am I gonna do with this?" Jack said.

"Well, I'm not taking off the gown!" Ianto said firmly.

John turned to Ianto with grin.

"No. Bloody time agents," he muttered, hurrying upstairs to fetch another dressing gown for Jack.

"I did come to offer congratulations. Even though you didn't even invite me to the wedding. In any event… I'm sorry."

Jack took a long breath and sat down, draping the tea towel over his lap and reaching for the mug Ianto had left. "There's been some kind of curse on me since the day I was born," Jack sighed.

"Well, you've got one thing right."

Jack nodded. "I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't gotten him back."

"I do. You'd have probably ended up in murder rehab like me."

Jack shook his head. "No…. Drink myself to death a few times a month, maybe."

"I really am sorry, Jack. About the baby. You'd have been good parents, nice family."

Jack took another long breath. "We would have been good dads. But we _are_ a nice family."

Ianto, coming back down, ducked into the living room for a moment to collect himself before going into the kitchen and putting Jack's fluffy robe around his shoulders. Jack reached out to take his hand as he sat back down.

John, seeing the way their eyes met and held, drained his tea in a swig and stood up from the kitchen table. "Right, well. Guess I'll be off again. Don't mind me, see myself out. Care if I take one of your bananas for the road… or, ether, as it were? Hey, these are Villengardian… damn, remind me to go back and steal a horde of blaster parts before the factory blows up. Think I'll do that right now…. Right. 'Bye then, you two lovebirds…."

Neither Jack nor Ianto paid any attention to John Hart as he wandered out onto the terrace before zapping himself off to wherever.

"Don't think you've ever called us 'family' before," Ianto said, "just us two, I mean."

"I think I just realized it, after knowing it all along," Jack said. "We are a family, you and me."

Ianto pulled his chair over to Jack's so they could hold one another. "We've got each other, Jack. Nothing else matters."


End file.
